


Step by Step

by Aabbott91206



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Disability, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, M/M, Original Character(s), Recovery, Swearing, Tags May Change, Wheelchairs, disabled itona, embarrassed itona horibe, itona in a wheelchair, itona x terasaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aabbott91206/pseuds/Aabbott91206
Summary: life can change in a blink of an eye.After a car wreck Itona was put into the hospital for nerve damage to his legs. Once he got out of ICU he started recovery to be able to walk again.while in ICU Itonas uncle left him never to return, but what will happens when the everyone but Itona himself know.due to Itonas condition to move around he's reliant of a wheelchair, he still can cant move around a lot. he's ready to give up and just accept it he wants to get better but he believes hes can't. But what will happen when a recovered Tarasaka volunteers and gets to meet Itona himself.Can he help Itona see the light and get through this, or will Itona forver be confined to the world he's in
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Horibe Itona/Terasaka Ryouma
Kudos: 6





	1. A volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so i know there not many itona x terasaka fanfics and i think this pair deserves more love 
> 
> I wrote this fanfic to give more love to this couple and try something new with itona not being able to use his legs this opens up a new side. Since itona will be in a wheelchair he'll be pushed around since he can't move it around by himself very well. 
> 
> i hope you guys like it ;)

Itona X Terasaka:

Itona was a young boy who lived with his uncle after his father and mother left him. Even after all that he still attended a top rate middle school until the accident. He and his uncle were out of a drive when a car came out of nowhere and hit them dead on.

Itona’s uncle had been the lucky one and only had a broken arm and a head injury and only had to stay in the hospital for a few short days. But Itona himself was a totally different story; he had sustained serious nerve damage to his legs, due to his legs being crushed on impact from the oncoming vehicle.

After the crash Itona was taken into ICU and stayed there for a total of seven days. When he got released from ICU he found out his uncle had already been released. He asked where he was, he was told they didn't know the last they had heard from him was when he said he was going to get something from home and then return to check on him. He was told this was two days before he got moved out of ICU.

Itona had been at that hospital for a total of two months now, he was finally ready to start the recovery process to be able to walk again. But little did he know how long the painful path to recovery is. 

He had been working at it for months and he's still barely able to bend his legs, not even to think about standing on his own. He hated it; he wished it would move faster; he didn't like being dependent on others; it made him feel like a burden. 

Teraska was a volunteer who had recovered from a hand injury which made him have to relearn how to use his left hand. After he recovered he kept coming back to volunteer to help kids his age get through the tough recovery time. 

He helped them to see that even though they were in tough times they could still see the good. He helped the kids move around the hospital so they could at least get some social interaction with each other.He actually made some friends as well with the patients and other volunteers. 

\------------------------------------------

Itona was sitting in bed staring out the window “wonder if uncle is gonna come back” he asked himself. He propped up on his elbows and started to slowly sit up, he sighed ‘it's still hard to sit up’ he slowly moved his leg to the side he sighed again ‘why can’t I just get better’ he thought.

The nurse opened the door “Good morning Itona sitting up I see that's good” she said. “Yea i guess….” there were a few seconds of dead silence “..h-.... Have you heard anything from my uncle?” he asked. “no , not so far I'm sure he’ll come back soon” she said cheerfully ‘ that’s what you think’ he thought.

“ We have a new volunteer we want to introduce you to, he's been here for a few months. His name is Terasaka” the nurse said to him. “Oh yea..” Itona said ‘the third volunteer this month’. “He went through a recovery similar to this”.

“How so” Itona said with a slight interest “ he had to relearn how to use his left hand, he said it was hell but he got through it”. “Wow “ he said “yea maybe you two could have something to talk about, or have questions about this” she said. “Yea I guess you're right “ he said as she helped him over to the wheelchair. 

“I’ll send him in when he gets here,” she said before she walked out.’ how would he even know how relearning to walk is, I fucking hate it why can’t I just fucking leave,’ Itona’s eyes started to water “ why did you have to leave dad” he whispered. Tears were now streaming down his face, ‘ I want to get stronger but I can’t, I’m just a burden’.Itona wiped his tears and sat and stared out the window, thoughts running through his mind.

Terasaka walked into the hospital “morning” he greeted. “Good Morning Terasaka” the front desk woman answered “so who am I working with today Miss Sarka” he asked “we have you with Itona Horibe in room 407” Sarka replied. “What's he recovering from?”, “nerve damage to his legs he's currently relearning how to walk, he sustained such damage in a car crash” Sarka informed.

“ Wow how long has he been in for?” Teraska asked. “Around five months soon to be six”. “What about his family members” he asked, “he came in with his uncle, but after he was allowed to leave he skipped out”.

“ and how long has that been”. “Five months, he said he wouldn't be returning but we cant tell Itona, we're afraid it would break him you know how hard recovery is, and then to find out your parent figure had left you,... be gentle with him he has some emotional issues okay Terasaka” she said. “Yes ma'am, I'll be sure not to bring it up,” he said before walking off to room 407 to meet Itona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought this would be perfect since Itonas birthday is in a few days


	2. A push around the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going on a walk well push around the hospital

Chapter two//

Terasaka knocked on the door “ come in” he heard. He opened the door and saw Itona at the window “Hey your Itona right?” he asked walking over to the silver haired boy. “Yes…” Itona said.

“I'm Terasaka, I’m A volunteer here”. “I already knew that the nurse said something about it,” Itona said, finally looking at him. Terasaka sat down next to Itona “So what do you like to do” Terasaka asked. “.......” ‘ why is he talking to me? he doesn't care he's already been through recovery’ Itona thought.

“Hey dude you ok?” Terasaka asked “yea I’m fine” Itona answers. “So how is recovery going? '' Can you move your legs any” Terasaka asked him “yea a little” Itona slowly shifted his leg to the side. “ Wow that's really good, you'll be walking again in no time,” Terasaka said.

‘That’s what you think’ Itona thought. “So do you ever get out of this room besides for physical therapy?” he asked. “no I can’t really move this on my own” Itona said “plus I’m not much of a people person” he added. 

“Come on, you'll never get better if you don't go out and talk to people,” Terasaka joked, nudging Itona’s shoulder. “I’m fine '' Itona mumbled, Terasaka got up and grabbed the handles on Itonas wheelchair “huh, what are you doing? '' he asked. “Getting you out of this gloomy room” Terasaka said. 

“what , no why?” Itona asked panicked “relax it's just a walllll-'' Terasaka started “yea uh huh finish that sentence “ Itona said “come on you're going” Terasaka said. “Fine” Itona sighed in defeat. 

Terasaka started to push Itona to the main hallway. ‘Why is he doing this’ Itona thought. “So where do you wanna go” Terasaka asked, “ I don’t know my way around here”. “Okay so then I’m leading the way” Terasaka said “ not like I even can” Itona replied. 

They had been walking for a few minutes when Terasaka asked “ So have any of your friends come to visit you “. “I don’t really have any friends,” Itona said quietly.   
“Wow sorry, … So ummm how do you like it here” he asked. “It’s alright, all the people are nice at least, “ Itona said. “ Yea the staff here are nice,even when I was here” Terasaka said. “Does your hand still hurt when you move it?” Itona asked. “ oh my hand, no it doesn't hurt actually, but the recovery was a pain. It took 7 months to fully regain use of it”.

“Okay….” Itona said, “guessing you're curious about how long your recovery is gonna take” Terasaka said. “ they said they didn't know it could take anywhere from another few months to a year or…. Never mind” Itona said. 

Terasaka sighed “ so there 's no guarantee” he asked “no….” Itona felt his eyes water up “ I would be reliant on this wheelchair for the rest of my life “ Itona wiped his eyes and focused on the ground.”I’m sorry I shouldn't have said anything…….. Do you want to go back to your room?” Terasaka aske, “ no it’s fine I like this it’s kinda nice to see people for a change” Itona said “see I knew you would like it” Terasaka said smiling “yeah I guess” Itona said.

After a few more minutes of a peaceful walk Itona wanted to go back to the room so Terasaka took him back. Terasaka sat down in the chair near Itona, “ So do you have any interest” Terasaka asked “ well before the hospital I usually tinkered around with little electronics, I could bilut raidos, timers and other things.” Itona said 

“Wow that’s really cool, can you still do it?” he asked “ yea probably if I had the right parts” Itona said “what do you like to do? Terasaka”. “I mostly goofing around with my friends or here but I do get out sometimes,” Teraska said. “That’s nice, how are your friends?”.

“There alright we all mostly just goof around but we do all have our differences” Terasaka said “ I mean don’t all people” Itona said “yea they do” Terasaka answered with a slight chuckle.


End file.
